


Love at First Sight

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Interspecies, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eomer sees the Ringbearer in a different light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourdramaqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ourdramaqueen).



Eomer had always scoffed love at first sight, that one could meet another's gaze and immediately lose one's senses. Eomer was not one to lose his head. Life had been too hard for that.

But he had glanced in curiosity at the Ringbearer during the first of many celebratory feasts, and at that very moment, the Ringbearer had looked back at him. Eomer felt then as if he had been stabbed straight in the heart and all he could do was stare, his breath gone from him.

After the first shock passed, he continued to study the grave, wounded Halfling -- so ethereal and brave, bruised and battered, and yet still with a smile for all around him. The more he stared, the more fascinated and enamored he became. He needed to be with him, to talk to him, to hold and protect him.

"You have not eaten much," Eowyn said to him.

"I seem to have lost my appetite," Eomer answered, still unable to take his gaze away from Frodo.

Eowyn, always perceptive, followed his gaze. "He's beautiful, is he not?"

Eomer could only nod. Eowyn squeezed his hand in understanding, and at that moment, Frodo glanced back at him again and smiled, taking his breath away again.


End file.
